Are we right?
by yshala lynx
Summary: she thinks they were never meant to be or are they?
1. Default Chapter

Wish I own them

            Is it always going to be like this?

            All my life I have been waiting for him. We date, we fall in love… correction, I fall in love and then he gets married. I felt so small and so breathless whenever he was near me and then after one day, I just found out that he got married.

            Why do I always fall in love with the wrong people? Hmm…I feel so odd. I don't even know what the heck I am doing here, under this maple tree. This is the place where we often stood. The place that I thought we would take our vows. But now I see that it was never meant to be. And the weird thing is- I don't feel sad, morose or angry. I just feel fine. I guess I really knew he never loved me the way a man loves a woman. He just saw me as a child. And now I can finally let go. He has already found his happiness.

            It's already been six weeks since their wedding. I'm cool with it. I'm actually going to see him today. I don't know when I actually forgave and let go of him. I just know that it was a very long process.

            Turning to her right, the woman gracefully walked down the hill where the maple tree grew on top.


	2. airport

_            What the hell is taking him so long? Where the hell is he? Oh, God. Not again. Okay, fine. Misao, concentrate. Put him out of your head, put him out of your head. What am I saying here? Gah! I think I'm getting crazy! This sucks. I should not even be thinking about him, but here I am! Concentrate. Misao, prioritize. But I can't help it. There are butterflies in my stomach. My hands feel clammy, my nerves so taut. I can still remember how he smiled. It was as if though I was the most precious thing in the world. Right, and that's how you are right now? Precious? As if. Waiting for his crumbs of attention, more likely. Ahhh, stop it. I'm hurting here alrea-_

            "Misao, where did you go?" a pertinent voice was heard to her side.

            Glancing at her side, she answered,"Huh? Ah, eh, no where important."

            "Right. And of course this somewhere important won't have anything to do with the cold fish, right?" her best friend answered back.

            "Ahhh! Kaoru, don't call him cold fish-"

            "Sure, right. So are you saying that when you tried to kiss him, he kissed you with so much passion, as though he wanted you?" her best friend, Kaoru, sarcastically replied.

            Sometimes it really isn't good when you have someone who knows almost every detail of your life. But then again, it goes both ways.

            "And who died and made you the know-it-all person-"

            "Mi-chan, honestly. We're the best of friends. He is a cold fish. He has the manners of a pig and he, honestly, sucks. Forget him. What we need are passionate men. Men who would just look at you in the eyes and they seduce you, saying, 'I could take you here and now, and no one will stop me.' Men who kiss you with so mush ardor, you think you will literally melt. Like your knees are jelly, your body is his to command and quite simply, you love it." Kaoru said with such drama and flair, you actually thought she was a movie star on a set.

            Glancing at Misao, Kaoru saw her look of disbelief, "What?"

            "Nothing, it's just that, I always knew people wanted or at least thought of kinky sex. I never knew, you were one. And of all things, into male domination." Misao replied with mischief in her eyes.

            Unfortunately, Kaoru's eyes were roaming the busy and crowded airport so she didn't notice Misao's eyes. However, she wasn't deaf. 

            Turning shades of red within seconds of hearing kinky, and an even greater shade when it was male domination, Kaoru faced Misao with daggers from her eyes. She dangerously replied, emphasizing every word.

" Listen carefully Misao. I am not kinky never is and never wa-"

"Sure," a bored insertion.

"-And of all things female domination. I'm a feminist. A tomboy-"

"Right, and you don't have a crush on that gorgeous red-haired business partner of your brother."

"Kenshin is besides the point."

"Try looking in the mirror when you're near him."

"And also," a threatening tone was seeping in her voice, " Just because I want passion, that does not mean, I am kinky."

"But I still don't know why the hell you are inserting him in our conversation."

"Because, quite simply friend, we need so much understanding and love. Passion and possession, that's the only way those men could keep us. We were always too stubborn for our good."

"Ah, sure, and you tried that with Kenshin?"

Promising murder with her eyes, Kaoru just said, "Misao, do me a favor."

Chills were running up her spine when Kaoru ordered her with that tone. Never one to back down or bow down even when scared, she said, "That depends."

"Run."

With a satisfied smirk, Kaoru revved up to chase after Misao once more.

_Thank you Lord, for letting me make her forget about him, even for just a while._

"Dammit, Kaoru! Did you have to chase me around like that?" Misao said in a whining voice.

They were now lounging in the airport's confectionary stores, sitting in one of the the fashionable sort of table and chair arrangements. They were too tired to walk, that's why.

"Well, I made up for it, didn't I?"

Kaoru was referring to the food on Misao's side. She had about two out of the three slices of chocolate cake already consumed, five apple tarts already on her stomach and the dollar draining drink that made the café so famous. And so expensive.

"Well, yes, but still, you had to let me run to the far end of the airport."

Calmly, "Well, I also ran, didn't I?"

"Ya, But still."

Smiling in triumph, Kaoru gave her two-cent's worth of ribbing, "Sure and of course, someone here didn't forget her money, then."

Misao lost her smile. Instead a serious expression replaced it "I was thinking about him. I'm sorry. I forgot." She said simply.

Kaoru cursed herself for a thousand fools. Her goal was for Misao to forget but instead she made her remember.

"Yare, yare, it's okay. Anyways, let's not think about him."

"I can't."

"He's a snake. I thought you already told me that you forgot about him."

"I didn't."

"But you have to," a hint of impatience was now entering her voice, " I know it's hard but-" seeming to lose her edge, Kaoru quiet down. A new thought was in her mind.

"Does he know?"

"That I love him or I don't?"

"Either."

A pained look entered, Misao's eyes. "He knows I loved him but now everyone, including him thought it was a childhood infatuation."

Sharply looking at Misao, she demanded, "What do you mean thinks?"

"Just that. Well, actually, I told them that I have a new boyfriend."

"Ah. So that's why, when I went to your house lately everyone seems to be expecting me and then disappointed to see me. And why everyone thought it was okay for you to pick up that fish."

Misao's family was quite aware of her feelings, but now they passed it off as infatuations, easily extinguished. So since his family is out of town, it follows that the family's close friends be the one to fetch him. Misao's family was busy, if her brother, Sano lounging on the floor, drunk from last night, and Jiya's entertainment of an associate can be called busy, the task of fetching from the airport fell into Misao's shoulders.  

"Yup."

"Wait, what if they asked where is the boyfriend?"

Looking immediately contrite, "Well, I told them he's your-"

"Holy Shit."


	3. meeting

I'm really thankful to those who reviewed. I guess you could say I was inspired. 

Chapter Two

            "Holy Shit!"

            Frowning, Misao looked at where Kaoru was looking. All she could see were a throng of people coming and going. Finding nothing wrong, she asked, " Kaoru, are you okay? What's the matter? You're pale."

            "What's the matter? What's the matter? Are you crazy?" she answered hysterically while suspiciously there seemed to be tears forming in her eyes. "She's here. He's here. God, help me, they're both here." 

            Misao had to raise an eyebrow on this. "Huh?" 

            'What the hell is bothering her? She seemed fine a while ago. Oh, well, she maybe just trying to take my mind off of things, but…'

            "Who's here? Them? Of course, they're here. After all we're here to pick them up." Misao said while trying not to let her voice crack up.

            Kaoru made an urgent motion with her hands that Misao could not understand. "You don't understand. I…I can't do this." 

            "Of course, you can"

            "But, let me explain."

            "Yoohoo, raccoon and weasel, we're here." A name calling of a woman was made in the distance. 

            Such a simple insult and yet two different effects. Kaoru turned tomato red from alabaster white. While, Misao …simply turned paler than Kaoru had before. How one sentence changes everything, ne?

            Slowly both women turned to meet the person who called. Kaoru was trying to walk in a dignified fashion while her whole face was soooo red. Misao, for her part was walking more demurely although at a slower pace.

            When both girls were near the woman, the woman just laughed in her trademark style. That of a kitsune. "hahhahhahaha, so what brings you both here?" while foxes ears and eyes seemed to just grow on her.

            Kaoru was the first to speak. "Shut up kitsune. We're just here to pick you up."

            "Oh, is that so?" An arched eyebrow. Turning to Misao, her eyebrow arched higher. " I thought I wouldn't see you here, weasel. Every time I tried to bring you in conversation with anyone I know, they seem hesitant and always try to change the topic."

            "I'm not here to talk and have a friendly chat with you." Was misao's quiet and only reply. 'God, can't this woman clam up?…I'm not gonna cry. I swear I won't.' 

            Steeling her determination, Misao managed to look at Megumi straight in the eye. However, what she saw there only made her eyes fall to the ground. 'God, why can't this woman be me? She has such confidence and grace. Such bearing and pride. No wonder…

            Suddenly she just heard Megumi talking to her. " Such a pity your boyfriend didn't come, ne? I would have liked to meet him."

            "He..he would be here. He promised."

            "Promised?" laughing with scorn she sarcastically commented, "This boyfriend woudn't happen to be fictional, ne?"

            "He's not."

            Seeing Misao trying to brave it out, Kaoru put her palm on Misao's shoulders. Squeezing it gently, she tried to convey to Misao her support. Misao slightly smiled.

            Megumi wasn't finished yet. "Just be sure. I wouldn't like to happen what happened before. You do know what I'm saying, don't you? Trying and pretending somebody loves you, and accepting that person when he doesn't love you back, hurts."

            "Megumi, quiet." Kaoru said in a deadly voice. Nobody and I mean nobody would ever cross swords with Kaoru in that voice.

            But Megumi is a special case. " Racoon, I'd highly suggest you keep out of this. It is between weasel and I. In other words, it is NOYB."

            Balling her fists in anger, she heatedly replied "It is my business when you hurt my best friend." 

            " I am not hurting her. I'm merely stating a fact. It really hurts when you stay in a relationship when there is no relationship at all. Unrequited love for short. Aren't I right, Aoshi?"

            Both Kaoru and Misao whipped at their backs where they didn't hear the tall man approached. 

            Misao promptly turned pale again and became quiet while her eyes once more lowered to the ground. Bowing in greeting, she formally said, "Welcome home, Aoshi-san." 

            Kaoru also bowed but with blue fire in her eyes. She begrudgingly acknowledged Aoshi. "It's been so long."

            Aoshi merely raised an eyebrow but otherwise, said nothing.

            Megumi again called for Aoshi's attention. "You know, darling, I'm only warning Misao of the dangers of unrequited or fictional love. You know how it is today. But of course, Misao doesn't have that knd of relationship. Don't you Misao? Afterall, you have a new boyfriend. Don't you? Ahhahhahahha."

            Aoshi turned to look at Misao. "Is it true?"

            "Hai." Was Misao's only whisper.

            "Where is he?"

            " He said he was going to be here." Was her only reply. 'Uhhh. Can you please get the hell away from me? At least five kilometers would be okay.'

            Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist. And a hand somehow found its way on her midrift. 

            Murmuring like a lover  in her ear but in firm voice that was heard by everyone near her, " I'm sorry love. Where you waiting long? I couldn't seem to find you." And after that she suddenly found the owner of the voice had his mouth pressed on her neck and nuzzling her sensitive point. 

            Closing her eyes ever so slightly, she again opened them to find everyone looking at her in shock. Megumi had her mouth opened like a fish. Aoshi had the same ice façade but there was a noticeable tick on one of his cheeks. And Kaoru…oh God…Kaoru had her fist in a ball again but her eyes were huge saucers.

            Aoshi carefully gathered his composure. He said in a barely suppressed voice, "Enishi, you bastard, what the hell is going on?"

            Megumi seemed to get her composure back, " I second that. Care to explain?"

            The man removed his mouth on Misao's neck but he put his chin on top of her head while still holding her possessively. " I believe this explains the fact that if you two," shooting both Megumi and Aoshi a look, " can get into a relationship and get married, my dove and I can get into one too."

            Kaoru just had to snap out of lala land at that statement. " You got married?" she incredulously asked

            " No…not yet, anyway." Was Enishi's mysterious reply.

            "This is a hoax, right? You were after Kaoru's skirts not less than a year ago. Himura had to even hunt you down just to get you to stop." 

            " Shinimori," a girl's voice was heard at the back, " as much as I want to continue to fascinating gathering, I must insist we postpone this later and go home. People are starting to stare and you both are tired from the flight. Don't argue, Megumi-san,"she said when Megumi was about to open her mouth. Turning back to what she was saying she suddenly looked at Kaoru, "Don't you agree Kaoru-san?"

            Facing the newcomer, Kaoru suddenly became very serious and quiet. " Hai, Tomoe-san." 


	4. explanation

On to my third chapter:

            Aoshi and Megumi got into Kaoru's car while Misao went with Enishi and Tomoe.

            "Misao!" Kaoru's whining voice could be heard throughout the whole parking lot, "You can't be serious?"

            Exasperated, Misao merely gave her a look and clammed up.

            Smirking Enishi answered for Misao, "Of course she is. She's coming with me." And all the while Enishi's arms were still tightly wrapped in Misao's waist.

            Kaoru's shoot fire into Enishi's eyes. Balling her fist again, "Get out of this. I want to know what happened and I need an explanation."  
            "Calm down, Kamiya. I'm sure this bastard has a 'fantastic' explanation." Came Aoshi's arctic though sarcastic comment.

            Still trembling with anger, Kaoru just shoot Enishi with a hard gaze.

            And off they went.

            "Misao, I can't believe you would do that to me, to us! What the hell entered your mind?"

            Misao just took her hands off her ears after Kaoru finished. "Are you through?"

            "Just shut up. I'm not yet finished pouring my heart out."

            "Fine. But while you pour your heart out, I'll pour us juice." And then Misao went to the kitchen to get the drinks.

            They were at Misao's condominium, which she bought at her 17th birthday. This was the place they went when they want to be alone or to talk.

            And right now, believe me, they need to talk. 

            Kaoru came right after she drove Aoshi and Megumi at their new apartment. She had to wait for a while for Misao was treated to lunch. Thankfully, she had an extra key. 

When Misao got home, she cornered her and hence the conversation we just witnessed.  

Misao was biting her lip. She didn't know how to tell Kaoru the whole situation. If she just played cool and really, as in really pray a lot, maybe she could get through this unscathed. 

'Okay, Misao, you can do this. Ready? One, two, three…' And with that our heroine finished pouring the drinks. She handed one to Kaoru and sat down on one of the sofa seats. Looking at Kaoru directly, she felt sweat breaking out at her forehead. 

Kaoru just sat down on the opposite chair and regarded her seriously. "Misao…"

"Fine!"

"Yes? I'm waiting…"

Misao just couldn't take it anymore. She got off the chair and started pacing. She didn't even notice her surroundings. She didn't notice how blue the skyline or how walls of her condominium seemed to blend in. That my dear friends was how lost she was to her thoughts. She was thinking hard on how to break to Kaoru the news.

            Kaoru just sighed and then spoke up. " You know, Misao, I'm your best friend, since… well… since forever. Just tell me how the hell Enishi became your boyfriend when I thought he was chasing me. I thought he and his sister," Kaoru's voice just broke at this but she managed to continue as though it was nothing, "weren't going to come near us. What… what the is going on?" 

            She went to hug Kaoru. Speaking quietly, she mumbled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier. I was so afraid. Please don't hate me." And then her arms tightened a bit.

            "You know that I'd never hate you. Just tell me."

            She looked at Kaoru in the eye and said, "Do you remember when we were in high school and I was crying in your lap because of an arranged marriage? And then two years, after that, on the night of our prom, I was so happy because it wasn't going to come true although I was sad for my betrothed. Do you remember?"

            Kaoru just nodded.

            She shakily continued her story, "We all thought that my betrothed's family was killed in a plane crash. There was a crash two years back. It landed partly on the sea and then was wiped ashore at some kind of tropical forest. It wiped out a total of five towns within the area and then out of about five hundred passengers only twenty three survived, and these were mostly injured. The deceased bodies couldn't be identified. Some were lost out to the sea and some were so badly burned or scarred by the fire from the crash. Enishi  and his family were one of those passengers. Tomoe stayed behind in London-"

Kaoru laughed shakily while there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Tomoe stayed behind in London? And this happened two years ago, you say?"

Misao was confused. She had her eyebrows knitted in some sort of quizzical frown. Hesitantly she answered, "Yes. But Kaoru…?"

  Kaoru just regarded her with lost eyes, "Kenshin and Tomoe got married two years ago in London." She bitterly smiled. "Maybe, that's the reason why she stayed behind. And look where they are now. Anyways, enough about me, let's just get back to the story." She wiped away her tears and then gave Misao the hand signal to continue.

Misao was still wearing her frown but she continued her story, "Well, it turns out that Enishi's family didn't survived but he was lucky. However, he wasn't told of the engagement that was why he was chasing after you after his sister and Kenshin broke up. He knew you and Kenshin were close-"

"But not close enough."

Misao just looked at her quietly and continued, "Anyway, his lawyer found out about the binding papers after Kenshin threatened him. You know Enishi. He would still fight and the more that you threaten him, the more he gets fired up. He wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for the papers. So anyways, six months ago he contacted jiya and made his intentions known. Jiya was surprised to say the least. He never expected my bethroded to be alive, much less be Enishi. You have to understand, we only knew of Enishi's Japanese family name, not his English one. And after the crash, he used his mother's maiden name. That was why we never knew."

Kaoru looked away and stood up. She turned her back at Misao and stared at the skyline in the window. She smiled ironically, "So what am I suppose to think? That the man who is the ex-brother-in-law of the man I love was after me because he thought Kenshin and I were an item. And then he chased after me this past year and the only reason why he stopped is because he is bethroded to some other girl. And that other girl just happened to be my best friend. Who," she looked back at Misao and pointed accursedly, "didn't even tell me the truth when she has known it for six months even before Aoshi's wedding. Just great, don't you think? I get to see Enishi and then Tomeoe at the same time. Add to that that my best friend has been lying to me all this time."

Misao just had to jump at this. "That's not true!"

Kaoru just looked at her challengingly, "Isn't it?"

"Yes! I knew about the betrothal just this week."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Dammit…yes!"

"Give me one good reason why."

"Maybe because of the fact that you and I go a long way back and the only lies I've ever told you were white lies. Kaoru, I love you like a sister and actually, more than that. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

Silence.

"Please?"

 Kaoru sighed, defeated. "Fine, but tell me the whole story of what really happened. In detail. And then we'll see. Deal?"

Misao smiled a bit. " Okay, but it has to be tomorrow night."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have an engagement to attend to with Enishi tomorrow."

"That wouldn't happen to involve Aoshi and Megumi, would it?"

"We'll see. But for now, let's just get you to bed."

They finished their refreshments and then changed and prepared to go to bed. As they were moments away from oblivion, Misao just had to ask.

"Kaoru?"

            "Yes?"

            "When…when Enishi chased after you and I…I saw in the end that you didn't fight him if it weren't for Kenshin's interference, did you…I mean…did you have feelings for him?"

            She just looked up at the ceiling and thought of how to phrase her answer, " Misao, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

            "No. Please?"

            "I don't know if you could call it love but I guess, it was just…just that I needed somebody at that time. In a way, I used him as he used me. He needed someone to avenge Tomoe with and I needed someone to show me that I was not unlovable as I felt when Kenshin didn't seem to reciprocate my feeling. If Kenshin didn't interfere, I don't know what would have happen, but as for now… I'm confused at my feelings for him. I don't want to see him but I do. But in the whole, I think this is not love. Just…I…I don't know. But one thing is for sure, I fear his sister. I don't know whether I could stand it if she gets back with Kenshin." And a tear sped down her cheeks unnoticed.

            Misao just closed the distance between their beds and held her hand.


End file.
